


An Exciting Gift

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Interrupting popcorn, Link enjoys the swish, Link is sorta mute, M/M, Sheik is short and cute with a nice swish to those hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Link and Sheik have a quiet date at Link's house a couple days before Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a for my buddy over on Fanfiction, Hylianshadow86, after they posted Perfect Present. (The fic that is technically before this one.) Go check them out if you have time! I adore their stories! Anyway, hope you all had a very merry Christmas!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

They walked hand in hand down the street. The snow was gathering on the sidewalk.

"Is your house very far?" Sheik was curious. Kakariko always had a mild temperature. So the cold was getting to him.

Link shook his head. He tugged on Sheik's hand a little. They continued on their way until the boys reached Link's house. He hurried up the steps of the townhouse and unlocked the door. Link shifted to the side as he opened the door and motioned Sheik inside. Said boy just raised a golden eyebrow at being treated like a girl.

"I guess this clarifies that I am the bottom of this, huh." He snickered as Link sputtered and both blushed madly.

Sheik walked into the mud room and kicked off his shoes after watching Link do the same. He allowed Link to take his coat and hang it beside the handsome blond's. Then they went through another door into a hall. A set of stairs were up against the right wall and Sheik suspected the bedrooms would be found up there. The hallway extended further and an archway shown a living room across from the bottom of the stairs.

"Where to?" Link grabbed Sheik's hand and they walked down the hall.

The boys came into a dark room and Link found the light switch with practiced ease. He tugged the other boy to the fridge, let go of his hand, and opened it. From it, Link pulled two blue potions. His favorite soft drink. Link handed one to Sheik and began to rummage through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Sheik stood on his tippy toes to see the higher selves. Link jumped when the cute boy's breath landed on his neck. He dropped the bag of popcorn and chuckled nervously.

Sheik snatched the bag before Link could even think of getting it and walked over to the microwave. Link laughed at the way Sheik walked. Slightly on the balls of his feet. It made his hips swing side to side. Link crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head down to get a better view. What a nice arse.

"Link? Hello? Hyrule to Hylian." Link snapped out of his musings and blushed at Sheik being right in his face. His traitorous mouth took over.

"I did not just stare at your arse!" Sheik's eyes widened. And then he giggled. Really giggled. Like a little school girl. It was Link's turn to be in shock. How did such an adorable boy exist!

"I don't mind." Sheik ducked his head and Link really couldn't help himself. The gesture was just too perfect and shy.

Link gently took Sheik's face in his hands and lifted the boy's face up to him. He leaned down and captured the smaller's lips. Sheik gasped into the kiss and Link took the opportunity to lick at his teeth before pulling away. He chuckled when Sheik moved with him, wrapping his arms around Link's neck, and sealed their lips together once again. What started as a few brushes of lips turned into a battle for dominance quickly. Until Sheik gave in and allowed Link entrance.

It was going so well. Link's hands had moved from Sheik's face to his waist, slowing moving to grab that which had caused this. Until the microwave went off and Sheik jumped, biting down on Link's tongue. Link recoiled and swallowed the bit of blood collecting in his mouth.

"Bloody hell! Oh, goddess! Link, I am so sorry!" Sheik panicked and went to the fridge for an ice cube. "Where do you keep your medicine? Do you want something for that?"

It was endearing to see the calm and collected boy suddenly freaked.

Sheik forced Link to sit in one of the kitchen table chairs and handed him the ice cube. Link placed it in his mouth before pulling Sheik down into his lap. He ran his fingers through Sheik's fringe and nuzzled into him.

"This makes it better." Sheik tried to pull from the other boy, but he had a strong grip. More so than Sheik thought he would.

"Are you sure?" Link nodded into Sheik and the red-eyed boy just sighed. "Are we going to watch that movie now?"

Link grumbled, but got up and lead Sheik to the living room through an archway that connected it to the kitchen. He flipped on a floor lamb by the shelf where the movies were stored. Link pointed to it and went back in the kitchen to get their drinks along with the cock blocking popcorn. He cursed under his breath at the bag. Ruining a good make out session.

"Can we watch this one?" Link took the movie from Sheik to see which one he picked. Mean Gerudos. He chuckled at the fact that Sheik had picked a chick flick.

The movie started and Sheik sat at the other end of the couch. But as it went on, he moved into Link's embrace. Now Link was absent-mindedly rubbing circles into the other boy's thighs. How could two people feel so close after just meeting? Link thought about it for a couple minutes before deciding it was a mystery he would never understand.

The door groaned slightly as it opened. Link looked back over the couch, receiving a bit of grumbling from the relaxed boy in his arms. Saria appeared at the archway and scowled at him.

"I thought I told you to go out." She tsked and walked over to give Link his punishment. Until Sheik's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked over the couch. "Oh! Ummm... Hi?"

Link laughed at her obvious embarrassment. Her eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you found such a cute boy. What an adorable couple you make." Link just shrugged. Saria grinned manically before turning to head up the stairs. Whispered words reached the two boy's. "Try not to be to loud tonight, Link. I'd hate to imagine what you do to the poor boy."

Needless to say, both ending up blushing deep red. Trying hard to focus on the movie and not the idea of doing _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Til we meet again lovelies,   
> ~Annoying :)


End file.
